


it was the best of jams, it was the worst of jams

by fitnessfaggot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Roller Derby AU, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitnessfaggot/pseuds/fitnessfaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir competes in roller derby match-ups in order to keep her otherwise dull life exciting. She didn't quite expect this much excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was the best of jams, it was the worst of jams

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the yumikuri prompt I found floating around tumblr, found here: http://necromancetheater(.)tumblr(.)com/post/93339093058/ymir-on-a-roller-derby-team-ymir-going-against
> 
> Not particularly proud of this but whatever, I hope y'all like it!
> 
> My tumblr: fitnessfaggot(.)tumblr(.)com

“Ready girls?”

A collective head movement in the affirmative.

“Break.”

An expeditious yell rose from the misshapen circle of women before it disbanded, said women letting their excitement swell as the atmosphere of competition entered their lungs. Bloody, smelly competition; a sweet smell for most of those who’d worked enough to experience it. It was as such for the local roller derby powerhouse team known as the “Trost Tit-ans,” their shout echoing around the skating rink as they made final preparations in order for their first jam to begin.

A similar exclamation resonated around the rink as the opposing team, the “Legion of Ladies,” broke their huddle. Another formidable team from a smaller neighboring town, Legion’s Ladies were the final barrier blocking the Tit-ans from a regional title and a chance to advance to the state tournament. It was quite an accomplishment for the rag-tag team of women who had come together over something as socially taxing and distasteful as roller derby. 

A fundamentally broke and mentally unsound young woman, Ymir found herself roped into the game of roller derby several months ago after a recruiting poster had been placed at the gym in which she worked and slept. Partially taken by a drive to make something of herself, and partially to hit it up with other rough-and-tumble women with a passion for something other than shooting up and passing out on their couch. She found out she had her own passion for art, but lacked the funds and thus the resources to launch any sort of career out of it. So this was it for her; taking all of her anger and stress out on the roller rink was much more effective than on a canvas, anyway.

Ymir pondered over her team for a moment; the women she had to work with no matter how much she disliked them or how much they hated putting up with her. In particular she clashed with Annie, the team’s level-headed leader and top-scoring jammer. She considered Annie a valuable player and determined leader, sure, but she was just too damn uptight for Ymir’s tastes. Annie sure didn’t appreciate Ymir’s flirtatious behavior either, though that was a general annoyance the entire team had to put up with.

Ymir in fact had very little friends on the team; despite her "charmingly" flirtatious and “edgy” personality, most of the girls tended to keep out of her way. Nobody wanted to be the one to take Ymir home after a matchup and wind up naked and knee-deep in the shit of regret the next morning. Annie had (sadly) never fallen for that long played out trope, nor the only other women on her team she even bothered to talk to, Hitch and Mina. What a loss.

This match particularly piqued the dark woman's interest upon hearing about a new up-and-coming player, who had given more than her fair share of broken noses and shiny eyes in the short amount of time she had been playing. She was a monumental blocker for the Legion, who called herself "Christa Lenz." She was said to be as unintimidating as she was kind, but was ruthless on the rink. She did sound like the ultimate babe, but Ymir had to be sure to look out for her during the matchup. Ymir could only hope to the highest order of the universe that she wasn't straight.

A quick tweet of the referee’s whistle signaled for the first jam of the matchup to begin, and immediately dragged Ymir from her thoughts. The first two minutes were put up on the clock as the first five players from both teams lined up, while the jammers stood a few feet behind them. The freckled woman searched around her, trying to identify Christa quickly before the jam took off. Next to her on one side were her own teammates, Hitch, Hannah, and some other familiar whatsername; to the other side were the blockers and pivot for the Legion: a nervous-looking brunette, an intimidating short blonde, and a couple of other girls who looked to be out for her blood. Christa must be out for this jam, Ymir thought, not seeing anyone in the lineup that quite matched the personality type described to her. Behind her was Annie and an incredibly scary Asian woman, who seemed to be the jammer for the Legion. Before she could even get her head straight, the starting whistle blew and the girls around her were off.

Stumbling right off the bat, Ymir found herself nearly face first on the polished wood floor as the women around and behind her began to shove and trip each other. She regained her balance just in time to see Annie coming up behind her, trying to catch up to the pack that had formed in order to pass the opposing team and score, but right now the wall was too tight and would throw her out of bounds before she could get the chance to do so. It looked like the Legion’s jammer was also catching up to the pack, but with much more force and power. It looked like she could power through the pack with a single stride, and then start scoring without any resistance. 

As soon as Annie starting cutting through the pack of blockers, Ymir noticed the tiny blonde from the lineup dash to the center of the pack in order to get to Annie. Before Ymir even had a chance to react, the tiny girl gave Annie a brutal shove out of bounds, leaving the jammer on her knees while the pack moved forward, and while the Legion’s jammer passed the pack. Ymir stood in shock for a brief moment; nobody had ever knocked Annie out like that, not to mention someone so...tiny. 

“Nice shove, Christa!” called a girl from the Legion, receiving a slight nod from the blonde who knocked Annie.

_Oh, shit._

That girl was Christa Lenz? The one who looked like she ate the teeth she knocked out of people for breakfast, who struck fear and strange arousal even into Ymir’s core? The Legion’s jammer held up her hand in order to call the first jam to a close after scoring 11 points for her team. Ymir almost couldn’t move off the rink; she was simply struck by this young woman, this Christa Lenz. She had such a pretty face, however intimidating it was on the rink, and a plump but short figure that was perfect for the sport. Ymir was in love almost instantly.

The dark woman found her place back at the starting lineup, waiting for the whistle to begin the second jam. Hopefully Annie could come back and score some points before the end of the jam, though Ymir could understand how this team could be their rival with a jammer and blockers like they had. It just meant she had to step up her game, shove just as hard as they were shoving. But how could she push around someone so small and unsuspecting as Christa? It would seem almost like a crime to hurt a hair on that pretty head of hers, even if the girl had no problems hurting others like that. Maybe Ymir could just stay out of her way; it seemed like an effective enough method to prevent any kind of contact that could possibly hurt the tiny woman.

Ymir was ready this time when the whistle blew and the women clashed together, almost immediately forming a wall, the freckled girl knocking against the nervous brunette from the Legion. Passing a quick glance to her rear, Ymir noticed the two jammers coming up close to the pack, glaring each other down as they did. Ymir had to make way to make sure Annie was able to get through the wall of girls and score, and shoved the brunette down without hesitation, leaving her behind the pack. Annie closed the distance to get next to Ymir, and passed almost all of the woman of the Legion. There was one final girl she had to get through though: Christa. The stout blonde noticed this as well, and made a beeline for Annie, trying to knock her out of bounds as she did before. Ymir knew she couldn’t let this happen though, since letting the Legion score even more points would put them drastically behind. How could she bring herself to touch Christa though?

Bracing herself, Ymir shot through to catch up to Annie before Christa did, locking eyes with the blonde for a brief moment. In that instant, the freckled woman froze up, feeling an almost painful fluttering in her chest as she grew closer and closer to Christa. Her skates kept on rolling, but she couldn’t get her body to move, and she wasn’t quite certain what happened in the next second, but the second just after she found herself staring up at the ceiling from on her back. She could hear others skating near her head, but her vision was too blurred at this point to make sense of anything other than that. She bit back tears as a gripping pain bloomed from her nose, and loud voices rung in her ears. Shadows surrounded her vision, in the shape of human busts, and she found herself being carried from the hard wood floor. Ymir’s vision worsened, until all she could see was black.

 

Ymir awoke to an especially bright light in her face, blinking the dark water of sleep from her eyes. Before she could even clearly see, she felt a stinging pain in the center of her face, and brought a hand up to touch where it hurt.

“Ah, ah. Touch it and I’ll smack you, it took me almost half an hour to snap it back into place,” chimed a familiar voice from the corner of the room. Ymir sat up, putting her hand on her forehead to steady her spinning head for a moment. Looking up, she found the source of the voice, finding the team’s medic Dr. Hanji Zoe standing with a tired expression on their face. Ymir groaned and looked up again at the ceiling, falling back against the pillows near her head. She supposed she was back at the medical area of the locker rooms, taking in the familiar scenery of the bed next to the doctor’s desk and medical equipment. On the opposite side of the room were the lockers and the showers, which looked like they had just been used.

“So, what is it this time, Hanji?” Ymir asked with a tone of exasperation. She could pretty much guess that she’d broken her nose, but couldn’t really recall how or what happened before she woke up.

“Another broken nose. I guess you froze up on the rink and got absolutely slugged by some tiny blocker for the Legion. It was quite a nasty break, I’m surprised you lost that much blood. The girl had to sit out the rest of the match, but I think she felt pretty bad about it. The match ended about half an hour ago, you were out cold till just now. Should be just fine, as long as you don’t touch it and keep re-applying bandages about twice a day. I’ll get you some painkillers too, but you’re free to go on for tonight,” the doctor said, writing down a perscription for Ymir to pick up at a pharmacy across the street. Ymir nodded her thanks to them before crawling out of the bed and shakily standing up, gripping the edge of Hanji’s desk for balance.

“I’ll shower then and be on my way. Thanks, Hanj,” Ymir mumbled, slowly moving to the other side of the room and stripping down her clothes on the way, unashamed. At first she was quite shy about her biology, refusing to change in front of the other women because of the organ between her thighs. After several shower accidents, however, she was now as comfortable about having her dick out as the day she was born, and made sure her teammates knew it too. 

Ymir stepped into a shower stall, and pulled down the handle with a shock as cold water sprayed against her back, but stood there for a minute to let the water heat up. Once a steady stream of steaming water went down her body, Ymir stood still and let all the grime from the two jams she played wash off, as well as some of the blood that crusted on the top of her chest. Her nose still stung quite a bit, but she tried to keep the hot water as far from the bandages as possible. Dammit.

The tall woman's thoughts phased back to Christa for the first time since she woke up. _She was able to do this to me? That tiny thing?_ she thought, feeling the same fluttering in her chest as she did just before she collided with Christa. Though it was likely she wouldn't interact with her again, Ymir wondered about the blonde. What was her home life like? What kind of TV shows did she watch? What was her favorite restaurant? Did she have a boyfriend? Probably, she was too pretty to not have one, and even if she didn't, it wasn't like she'd ever go for Ymir, even if she did have a dick. The thought made the freckled woman feel somewhat disheartened, though they never even had any sort of conversation. She felt like a creep.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Ymir turned the handle so the shower tapered to a slow dripping, and grabbed a towel that was hanging outside of the stall. Looking across the room, she noticed Hanji had already decided to vacate the locker room, leaving Ymir on her own. _Wow, good fucking bye to you too,_ she thought snidely, chuffing and quickly patting her skin dry. She threw on the clothes she brought with her for after the match, and tossed her pads and uniform back into her locker, figuring it wasn't worth the twenty-five cents to wash them tonight. She let her hair dry itself, not even bothering to towel it down as the excess water droplets landed on her shirt. She just needed to get back to the gym and get to sleep so she could be ready to work in the morning.

Grabbing her keys and her set of brass knuckles, Ymir flew out the back door of the skating rink locker rooms into the city night. As she walked down the steps of the back door, the dark woman noticed a small figure standing anxiously at the bottom of the steps, illuminated by the street light. Upon hearing Ymir's footsteps, the person's head tilted up, and blue eyes once again met Ymir's golden ones. Oh, shit.

"Oh, hello? Um..." Christa stammered, turning her eyes downward as Ymir reached the bottom of the steps.

"What are you doing out here? It's pitch dark, a pretty face like yours is sure to attract some ugly attention," Ymir reprimanded, eyeing the girl. She felt her hands go clammy, finally realizing that she was talking to this girl, the one who made her heart skip a beat and who could knock her out cold with one hit. She probably looked like an asshole in front of the girl, though there was no reason to be nice to her in the first place.

“Oh! Uh, I just wanted...to congratulate you on your team’s win. They uh...worked really well together!” Christa offered, a glaringly fake smile stretching across her face as she held out her hand. It still made Ymir’s heart stop. _We won?_

“Okay, that’s nice, but what are you actually here for? To apologize for this?” she said, pointing up at her bandaged nose, “Well no need, apology accepted. Go home.”

The sudden hurt on Christa’s face as she retracted her outstretched hand made Ymir regret the words as soon as they left her mouth. _Dammit, I’m doing this again. She’s probably really sorry about hurting me, fucking idiot,_ Ymir thought with not so much as a wince.

“Ah, yeah, I was...so I’m really sorry I broke your nose! I hope you really do forgive me, but uh...I was wondering if maybe you wanted me to walk you home? Oh, um, I’m Christa, by the way,” the blonde squeaked, offering yet another false smile.

Ymir eyed the girl for a moment, utterly confused. Why the hell would she offer to take Ymir home after she broke her nose and then had her act like a total jackass? Was this girl actually insane?  
“I don’t have a home, so that’s not necessary. Thanks, though. I’m Ymir,” the dark woman grunted, still giving Christa a confused look.

“I could take you home to my house then, if you wanted! I imagine it sucks not having a place to sleep, and it could be a way to apologize for breaking your nose,” the blonde tried.

_Oh, okay, so she WAS insane._

“Yeah, it does suck, but I’ll be fine. Just go home before mommy and daddy have a fit about their daughter coming home late.”

Christa pouted at Ymir’s harsh words. _Holy fuck she fucking pouted._ Her face softened a bit after a second, but she didn’t say anything more about it.

“Fine, but here, at least let me give you my number just in case,” Christa chimed, pulling what looked to be a used tissue and scrawling a set of digits onto the paper. Handing the tissue to a mildly disgusted Ymir, the blonde then returned the pen to her purse and smiled. “Alright then, goodnight Ymir! Good luck at state,” Christa chirped, then turned and began walking to the white Benz sitting at the corner of the street. Ymir stood there until Christa drove away, and then stood there some more. After a couple minutes of total shock, the tall woman looked down at the digits resting in her hand.

_Fucking score._


End file.
